The Loud House Shorts
by daniel.vasquez.9461799
Summary: This is a full of shorts on "The Loud House". It's rated M for Mature things like Violence or other stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Car Accident

**It's another day at the loud house. Lincoln was on the internet looking at YouTube Videos, but then when he got an email saying that there's a new Ace Savvy comic out today he was very excited.**

OMG OMG, Lincoln screamed! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS IT'S BEEN SIX MONTHS!

(Lori, Leni, and Lisa came to his room freaking out since he was screaming)

Lincoln are you ok, Lori asked?

Yes I'm ok, Lincoln said relaxing his excitement.

Why we're you screaming, Lisa asked? I was working on a new project where I could make clones out of my newest machine and testing it on Lily.

Lisa what did Mom and Dad said about using Lily as your test, Lincoln asked?

did i say lily, Lisa said very quietly smiling and waling away.

Anyways why we're you screaming, Leni asked?

Because there's a new Ace Savvy comic book that is out today and I really want to get it, Lincoln replied!

Let's make a deal little bro, I'll take you to the comic book store as long you go with me to the ma... I meant grocery shopping, Lori said.

Deal, Lincoln said.

Ohhhh can I come, Leni asked?

Sorry Sis, I need you to keep an eye on Lisa just to make sure she doesn't use any of her experiments on Lily, Lori replied.

Ok, Leni said, but where can I get an eye?

(Both Lori and Lincoln face palmed. Lori grabbed the keys to the family van and her phone while Lincoln is getting his shoes on. On their way out, Lynn Sr. Loud shouted from another room)

Lori! where are you going, Lynn Sr. Loud asked!

I'm taking Lincoln to the comic book store and to the mall, Lori replied!

Ok, but make sure you to bring back Vanzilla before six. Your mother and I have special plans for tonight.

Sure whatever, Lori sighed as she head out the door with Lincoln. Both of them got in the van, turned it on, and went off to the comic book store and to the mall.

Wait so I did you told Leni that we going grocery shopping and not shopping, Lincoln asked?

Because if I said the mall, she wants to come to and take forever at the mall and we don't have time to stay longer because Mom and Dad wants us to be back at 6 and now it's almost 4, Lori replied.

(As she drove down the neighborhood, she felt her phone vibrate)

Maybe it's Bobby again, Lori thought.

Lori are you sure about calling and driving at the same time, Lincoln asked?

Relax Lincoln there's no one around so we'll be fine, just chill and don't worry about it, I done this a lot, Lori said.

(Lori picked up her phone and answer his call)

Hey Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear...How are you...I'm doing good...I'm taking Lincoln to the co...

(Lori was interrupt by Lincoln)

LORI LOOK OUT, LINCOLN YELLED!

(Lori almost hit another person truck and they're off the track...hit the roadside causing the vanzilla rolled over...ended up crashing. Lori is scratched up on her whole body but nothing broken and she is awake after 5 minutes, but Lincoln is bleeding and won't wake up)

OH MY GOD LINCOLN, Lori cried!

(Lori grab him out of Vanzilla and hold him tight while crying for doing something what she shouldn't have done)

Lincoln please wake up...don't leave me...I love you and you are my only brother, Lori cried while giving him a kiss on his forehead (Just then the police and the ambulance came to get them)

(Meanwhile back at the loud house, Leni is keeping an eye on Lisa but not the way she thinks)

Uhhh...Leni, Lisa asked? what are you exactly doing?

Keeping my eye on you, just like Lincoln and Lori told me to do, Leni replied!

Uhhh...I'm just watching TV so you don't need to keep an eye on me, Lisa replied!

Oh ok, Leni said.

(Just then the phone just ringed and Rita went to answer it)

Hello...WHAT...LORI ARE YOU OK...WHAT ABOUT LINCLON...WHAT...STAY RIGHT THERE?

Leni keep an eye on Lisa and Lily, Rita asked? Lynn Sr. come with me to the hospital it's an emergency?

Ok honey, Lynn Sr. replied!

(As they left Leni stared her two eyes on the little ones)

Oh...not again, Lisa said face palmed!

(At the hospital, Lori and Lincoln is in their rooms but Lincoln isn't waking up, 30 minutes later Lynn Sr. and Rita arrived)

Lori, Lincoln are you hurt, They both asked?

I'm ok but not Lincoln, Lori replied crying, It's all my fault you guys!

Oh no honey it isn't your fault, Rita replied, it just happens that's all.

But I almost killed Lincoln and destroyed the Van, Lori said.

It's ok Lori the insurance will help us replace van and get a new one, Lynn Sr. replied, but what's matter the most is you two being ok.

But I don't know if Lincoln will wake up, Lori said!

(Just then the doctor came and asked them to leave the room. 30 minutes later, the doctor came out of the room and give them the bad news)

Uhh...I got some bad news, The Doctor said!

What is it, They all asked?

Lincoln is in a coma and we guess that he won't wake up until 3-4 weeks, The Doctor said.

Oh no what have I done, Lori cried!

It's ok honey, you could stay here with Lincoln as long if you want, Rita said.

Thanks, Lori replied to her mom and give her a hug.

(It's been a few weeks since the car accident but Lincoln isn't still waking up)

Lori I think it's time to let him go, The Nurse said!

No, Lori replied, I'm not letting my brother die because of me.

Ok then, I'll give you 30 minutes to stay with him but after that, you will got to go and let him go to a new life, The Nurse said.

(After the nurse left, Lori is sitting on Lincoln's bed crying)

I'm so sorry Lincoln, Lori said to him, I should listen to you the whole time, I really love you and I don't want to lose my only baby brother.

(She started to cry but just then, Lincoln started to wake up)

Uhhh...where am I, Lincoln asked?

Wait...LINCOLN, Lori freaked!

LORI, Lincoln in excitement!

OMG LINCOLN YOU'RE ALIVE, Lori said hugging him while crying.

I'm so sorry Lincoln, I didn't meant for this to happen, Lori said!

It's ok Lori, I forgive you, Lincoln replied!

I promised to never use my phone while driving, Lori said.

That's good, Lincoln replied!

(Lori came back hugging him again and kiss him a lot around the forehead and the cheek, and just then the nurses came)

Well I think that Lincoln is all better now, The Nurse said! I think that you two could go home.

(After she said that, both Lori and Lincoln went home, Lori knew now that she will never text and drive again no matter what. From that day forward, Lori will never take her life for granted ever again)


	2. Chapter 2: Twin Trouble

**On a difficult evening at the loud house, Lola and Lana Loud were in their room doing their thing. Lola was having a tea party with her stuffed animals and dollies, and Lana was taking care of Izzy, her pet lizard. After putting Izzy back in his cage, Lana wanted to have some "fun" with one of Lola's little dolls. So Lana spotted a random Barbie-like doll on the floor and picked it up.**

What do you think you're doing, Lola asked?

What? You're not playing with it, so I'm gonna borrow it for a minute, Lana replied!

What are you gonna do with my dolly, Lola asked?

To see if Izzy wants to play with it, Lana replied!

NO! That is MY dolly, and you can't borrow it, Lola said!

But why, Lana asked? Izzy is just lonely and he wants a girlfriend!

Lizards and Humans don't fall in love stupid, Lola said!

But we do, Lana replied!

Ewwww gross, but give me back my dolly, Lola asked?

(Lola yanked the doll out of her twin sister's hands, and Lana tried to take it back. The two girls were battling out in a tug-of-war with the little doll until-POP! The doll was pulled apart in half)

LANAAAAA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU ASSHOLE, Lola yelled.

So what if I did, Lana replied, I also did these...

(Lana pulled out a few of Lola's dolls out from under her bed with their hair cut off)

GASP! You EVIL BITCH! Lola yelled clenched her fists.

(Lana also pulled out the "big kid" scissors from under the bed and threatened)

I'll do it again with all your dolls, Lana threatened!

(Just then Lincoln just came in the room)

What's going on you guys, Lincoln asked?

Lana wants my dolly to sleep with her stupid lizard and she ended up pulling the head out, Lola replied!

What, can both lizards and humans get together, Lana asked?

Wait why do have the big kids scissors Lana, Lincoln asked?

Because she is trying to hurt me so I told her that if she hit me I'll get all of her dolls and cut all of their hairs, Lana replied!

You should play with big kids scissors, Lincoln said! you could hurt someone with it or you could hurt yourself with it!

(Lincoln took the scissors away from Lana)

But how am I supposed to cut her dolls hair, Lana asked?

Nothing, if she doesn't want you to messed with your stuff then don't do it, Lincoln replied! how do you like it when she touch your stuff without asking!

Thank you Lincoln, Lola said while giving him a hug! but I won't touch her stuff because all of her stuff is gross!

It's nature, Lana said!

Yeah but I don't care, Lola said!

(Lincoln left the room)

Good thing he's gone, Lana said! good thing I got another spare of big kid scissors!

LANA DON'T YOU DARE, Lola Yelled!

(Lana rushed towards Lola's doll collection but Lola pushed her back. The twins then fought tooth and nail. Slapping each other, pulling each other's hair and cheeks, and occasional bites. Lincoln can hear the two fight again, but ignored it since it didn't work the first time. After a couple of minutes of fighting, the girls are all scratched up and tired)

Lana, you're the worst sister ever! I want you and your dumb animals out of my room, Lola asked?

Uh no this is my room, Lana replied! you get your dumb beauty pageants out of my room?

If you don't get out of my room, I will kill you, Lola threaten!

Make me! Lana said!

(Lola then tried to push her twin sister out of the room, but Lana grabbed the big kid scissors and cut part of Lola's hair off. As soon when Lola saw her face and hair in the mirror)

AHHHHH YOU MONSTER, Lola Yelled!

What, you look like a wild girl without too many hair, Lana replied!

Oh you want wild, I show you wild, Lola said!

(She grabbed the scissors from Lana's hand and stabbed her in the arm)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Lana screamed and cried so loud!

(The rest of the Loud family can hear Lala crying loudly and the parents rushed to the twins' room. Lola couldn't believe what she had done. Regret immediately flooded her mind and she saw poor Lana holding her arm in pain)

WHAT DID YOU DO, LOLA, Rita screamed!

(Lola just stood there staring at the floor in disbelief in what she done. Soon, Lynn Sr. stomped in the room)

WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE, Mr. Loud cried out?

She stabbed me because I cut her hair and the dolls hair, Lana replied!

OH MY GOD, The Parents replied!

(The Parents took Lana out of the room and took her to their bedroom putting bandaids on her arm. After that, the parents are discussing in the living room about what should they do with them being together)

So what should we do, Rita asked?

I don't know but I can't believed they did that to each other, Lynn Sr. replied!

(Just then, Lana came out of her parents room)

Mommy and Daddy, I'm sorry for cutting her hair, I didn't mean too, can I take the punish more and not her, Lana asked?

(Rita picked her daughter up)

Honey you and Lola are not punish or in trouble but we are very disappointed and upset about what both you and your sister did, Rita replied!

You both scared us and we don't know aha to do about it, Lynn Sr. said!

(Just then they hear a bump upstairs and all three of them went upstairs to see)

Lola honey what are you doing, Lynn Sr. asked?

I'm moving to Lori and Leni's room for a few days because I don't trust myself with Lynn because I might hurt her again, Lori replied!

Ok I think that this is a smart move, Rita said! but just to let you know also that you and Lana are not punish or anything like that, but we are very disappointed and upset about what both of you sister did!

Ok mother, Lola said!

(Later that night, Lola rest her stuff at Lori and Leni's room)

So let me get this straight, Lana cut your hair and you stab her arm, Lori asked?

Yes, Lola said while crying! I didn't mean too stab her!

Sweetie it's ok, Lori replied while hugging her! it sometime happens and just be glad you didn't kill her!

Yeah but I made her bleed a lot, Lola cried!

Hey Lola how about I make it up to you, Leni said! since Leni won't be alone getting stab by you since you older than her, Lori could stab me in the arm and me and her will be twins!

Uhhhh Leni I don't think it will help with this situation, Lori replied!

Also Leni is five second older than me, Lola said!

Oh, Leni said!

(She went to get scissors and go up to Lori)

Lena what are you doing, Lori freaked?

I realized that Lana is older than Lola so I realized that I should stab your arm instead of me getting stab by you, Leni replied!

NO STOP, Lori yelled! it's not gonna help with this situation, all we need is for them give get some space from each other!

Oh ok, Leni said!

(Later that night)

Well at least I get my own room for a while, Lana said!

(She said goodnight to Izzy and went to sleep but realized and there are wolfs howling outside and Lana can't sleep and got scared)

Oh no I wish Lola was here, she would yell at the wolfs and they will stop scaring me, Lana said to her self!

(She went out of her room and went to Lincoln's to see if she could sleep with him)

Hey Linc...?...wake up, Lana asked?

Uh...what, Lincoln asked?

Can I sleep with you tonight, Lola isn't in the room to scare the wolfs away because of today so can I sleep with you please, Lana asked?

Sure go ahead but make sure your clean because I don't want any dirt in my bed, Lincoln replied!

(After Lana went to Lincoln's bed, she explain to him about what happen to her and Lola)

Hey Lana it's ok, I just don't want you two to get hurt, Lincoln replied!

Ok thanks Lincoln, Lana said and then she yawned and said goodnight to Lincoln!

(The next morning, Lana came to her room while realizing that Lola is in there to.

Oh hey Lola, Lana said!

Oh hey, Lola replied!

Listen I'm very sorry for cutting your hair and threaten to cut your dolls, I really didn't mean too, Lana said!

(After Lola heard her, she came to her starting to cry)

Lana I'm sorry for everything, I didn't mean to hurt you and I almost killed you, I just don't want my dolls to get hurt by Izzy because I don't know what your lizard will do, I love you Lana and I always will, Lola cried!

I love you too, Lana replied!

(Both of them came together and give each other a hug. Also Lincoln just came into their room)

So you guys made up, Lincoln asked!

Yes, they both replied!

Ok then, Lincoln said!

 **After Lincoln left, Both Lana and Lola are back doing the same hobbies they do every day (But without any fighting).**

 **Also thank you guys so much for reading this. I know I did two a day but I really don't want to wait for tomorrow so I decided to do it now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Leni's First Boyfriend

**Before I go in to this chapter, I want to say that I found these story ideas from fan art. If you know a picture of Lola stab lana with scissors you will get what I'm trying to say. But those fan art's are not mine. I'm not copying their story with their pictures, I just want to do my version of it and make it longer and better (Even if my grammar sucks). But don't worry, I'm not stealing people stuff, I just got inspired by creating more fan fiction by looking at someone's fan art and decide to create a story with it. Anyways here we go.**

(On a fine friday at Royal Woods High School, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan we're eating lunch outside talking)

OMG guys! Bobby just show me a picture of his new puppy and she's so cute, Lori said!

Awwww he's cute, Leni replied!

Uh Leni? it's a girl, Luna said!

(Just then Chaz came outside)

Oh hi Chaz, Leni waved to him!

Hey Leni, Chaz waved her back!

(Leni was staring at him across the picnic table she and her siblings we're at. Lori realized her eyes being shaped as hearts so she drags her to the bathroom)

Ok Leni what's up with you stating at Chaz, Lori asked?

Oh nothing, Leni replied!

Leni sis it's ok, we're sisters and you could tell me anything, Lori said!

Alright, Leni responded, I have a crush on him ever since 9th grade but I don't know if she likes me or wants to hang out with me.

Oh honey I'm sure he wants to hang out with you, Lori said! just go talk to him.

I can't, Leni said.

Why not, Lori asked?

Because what if he doesn't want to be with me, what if he doesn't like dumb people, Leni said!

Leni you are not dumb, Lori said, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and everyone loves you and including your siblings, mom and dad, and me!

That's obvious because we're family, Leni replied!

Leni you got friends who loves you, Lori said!

True, Leni replied!

Anyways why won't you talk to him, Lori asked?

Ok, Leni said!

(Lori and Leni went out of the bathroom and went to the table where Chaz is)

Excuse me Chaz, Lori said! my sister wants to say something.

Ok, Chaz replied!

Hey Chaz, uh...I...want to know...if you want...to...go out on a date with me today, Leni asked fearlessly?

Oh sure, you are a very wonderful person and I would love to go out on a date with you, Chaz replied!

You will, Leni shocked!

Sure, where do you want to go, Chaz asked?

The ma...

(Leni said until Lori interrupts her)

Don't say the mall, Lori said!

(She let go of her mouth)

I mean dinner at Olive Garden, Leni replied!

Sure ok, I'll pick you up at 6, Chaz said.

Ok, Leni said.

(On the way back home, Leni was super excited)

OMG I can't believe i'm going on a date, Leni said!

Congratulations bra, Luna said, we're so proud of you!

Let's just hope that he doesn't put his pipe in your hole hahahahaha, get it, Luan said!

(Lori and Luna groaned)

What do you mean, Leni asked?

It's nothing, Lori replied.

(Today was the best day ever for Leni. Chaz asked her out on a date! Leni secretly always wanted a boyfriend. She would fantasize about walking on the beach together, go shopping at the mall, and go on a double date with Lori and Bobby or Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. It was almost 6 and Leni was waiting outside)

Are you excited hon, Rita asked?

You bet I am, Leni replied!

Just remember to be yourself Leni and don't let him treat you different, Lynn Sr. said.

Ok dad, Leni replied!

Also ask him to come down to see if he could give me his stool example, Lisa said!

Lisa you are not experimenting out guest, Lynn Sr. said!

Oh darn it, Lisa pissed!

(Just then, Chaz's car is parked in front of the house waiting for Leni to come outside)

OMG he's here, Leni shirked! Wish me luck you guys!

(His family waved to her as she goes out with Chaz and two in a half hours later, she came back)

Thanks for the dinner Chaz, I really appreciate it, Leni said!

No problem, Chaz replied!

Hey do you want to come down and meet my family, Leni asked!

Uh maybe next time babe because it's getting late and I have to be home, Chaz said!

Gasp! OMG! You just called me babe! Does that, like, mean we're an official couple Leni asked?

Uh...not really. Chaz said but Leni didn't hear that and thought he said yes.

Yay Leni squealed in delight!

(Chaz drove off and Leni rushed in the house to tell her family the big news. As she went inside)

Hey Leni, how was your date Lincoln asked?

The date went fine, Leni replied! We went to Olive Garden and talked, well, I did most of the talking because Chaz didn't have anything that much to say, but when he dropped me off at the house he called me babe and said that we're a official couple.

Wait, you guys have been out on one date and now you're both a couple, Lincoln asked?

Uh yeah Linky, Leni replied, I thought it will take awhile just like Lori and Bobby but nope, it only took one day.

Wow! That is literally the best news ever! I'm so happy for you, sis. Lori said!

Thanks Lori, Leni said, I just can't wait to go on more dates, shop together at the mall, call him, shop at the mall, have a double date with you and Bobby.

Also by the way Leni, Lori asked? If he starting to treat you the way you don't want him to, talk to me, Lori said.

Ok, Leni said.  
 **  
**(The next day, Chaz picked Leni up to go to the mall)

Yeah, sorry I didn't get a chance to see your family yesterday uh, babe, Chaz said.

Oh no worries! they'll be plenty of time to meet all of them. Leni said.

(A couple weeks gone by, and both Chaz and Leni went for small dates. Hey went to the beach, saw a movie, shop at the mall, walk in a park. But a few days gone by, Leni didn't hear a word from Chaz. She was on her phone waiting for a respond)

Leni are you feeling okay, Lori asked?

Not really, Leni replied, Chaz having called or text me for a while!

Maybe he's cheating on you, Lori said!

WHAT, Leni yelled!

I'm just kidding, Lori laughed.

Oh, you scared me, Leni said!

(Then the next day came along, it was a Saturday morning, Leni finally received a text from Chaz. "Hey bb. I miss u come c me at the park at noon")

OMG, Lori wake up, Leni said!

What?, Lori said while tired?

Chaz finally texted me and he wants me to see him at the park today, Leni said!

*yawns* that's great sis, Lori replied!

(Leni got excited and got ready immediately)

Wait a minute, Lori said!

What, she said!

(Lori thought to herself)

Chaz didn't talk to you for the last few days, and now he want to see you, why does he want to see you now, Lori asked?

HE MUST BE THROWING A SURPRISE PARTY FOR ME Leni said being anxious!

(While she was taking a shower, Leni thought of something)

Wait! I should do something special for him! I'll bake him a pie. Lincoln taught me how, so I got this, Leni talking to herself!

(After she got done in the shower, she put on her dress, brush her teeth twice, put make up on, went downstairs to make a Apple pie, and she is about ready to leave)

Alright everybody I'll be right back, Leni yelled!

(At the park, Leni was carrying her Apple pie. She saw Chaz's cute face in the distance smiling...but someone else was with him. A girl. It was Rebecca Slater, another classmate of Leni's)

Chaz, Leni approached.

Leni? What are you doing here, he asked?

What do you mean I got your text, you told me to meet you here. Am I early for the surprise party? Thanks for coming, Rebecca." Leni Smiled.

Oh hohoho!" Rebecca laughed, Oh hun, you went through a whole few weeks pretending to date this idiot?

(Leni's smile was wiped off)

Pretend, Leni wondering!

Look, Leni, Chaz started to explain, When we first go out together, you we're very annoying and won't let me talk and you told everyone that we're doing even through we went on one date and sorta pissed me off so I cheated on you. But I don't know why you got that text. that was intended for Rebecca.

Bu..but you said you loved me, Leni teared up!

(Rebecca looked at him)

I must say, hun. It was a smart move to dump the dumbest girl in school. But then again, it's not hard to trick Leni Loud, Rebecca said holding his arm and kiss him.

Chaz, Leni sobbed, I made you a pie, I worked hard on it and It's Apple!

I'm allergic to Apple! You tying to kill me, Chaz yelled?

I-I-I didn't know... Leni cried more tears.

(Rebecca knocked the pie off of Leni's hands, making it splatter all on her dress)

Get away from us, you fucking retard, Chaz yelled!

(Chaz and Rebecca walked away, while Leni slumped on a tree crying her heart out. She was used and abused. As her tear stained eyes stared at the broken pie)

What have I done, Leni said to her self?

(It's been a few hours and she is still under the tree sitting down crying, but just then Lori came and saw her baby sister crying with pie all over her skirt)

OMG Leni what happened, Lori worried?

Chaz created on me with Rebecca and calls me a fucking retard and throw a pie at me, Leni cried!

(Lori sat down and let leni cry in her chest)

Oh honey it's ok, Lori said cheering her sister up.

(Lori looked at Chaz and Rebecca and decided to give them a piece of their mind)

Wait there Leni, Lori said getting up.

(Lori went up to them)

Hey assholes, Lori yelled, did you two fuckers hurt my baby sister?

Uh yeah because she is a annoying piece of shit and she's super dumb, Chaz replied!

(After Lori heard that, she went up to him and punch his face very hard)

Don't you ever call my siblings any of those names and if I heard you hurt my sister again, I'll fucking kill you and your girlfriend, Lori yelled!

Ok, Chaz freaked, come on honey let's get the hell out of here!

(Both of them ran off and Lori came back to Leni)

Lori what did you do to them, Leni asked?

I teach them a piece of my mind, Lori replied!

(Lori still she her baby sister crying so she went down and let her hug Lori)

Lori, I don't want to date anymore, I want to be Asexual, Leni said!

Don't you mean a loner, Lori replied!

Oh right, Leni said, I can't stand everyone being so mean to be because I'm different.

Leni, of course you are different but that what makes you cool, Lori replied, sure you don't get things right and you mess up sometimes but that doesn't mean we don't love you, I love you no matter what and so does your siblings and mom and dad.

(Lori kissed her forehead)

You're right, I am cool, Leni said!

That's my girl, Lori said, now let's go home and clean you up, mom and dad we're worrying about you.

Ok, Leni said.

(Both Lori and Leni went back to Vanzilla and drove back to the loud house)

THE END


End file.
